The Sakura Festival
by Asucaga Hitomi
Summary: Mikan invites Natsume to the special festival. Dramas ensue before the special day a misunderstanding between Misaki and Tsubasa, some sweet scenes between our other pairings, not to mention...someone just got Mikan's proposal all on tape. Chapter 10's up
1. The Question

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**The Night Festival**

_Summary:Four years have passed since Mikan first got into the Academy.Now that she is fourteen_

_she has bloomed into a beautiful flower,well..at least trying to.And everybody noticed that.Specially Natsume._

**Pairings**:NxM , RxH , TxMisaki and more...

**-------**_Chapter one-------_

**----------The Question----------**

In the grounds of Alice Academy,our favorite brunette is pondering about something.

'Oh dear how could I ask him?'Mikan thought,dare I say blushing?

"Maybe I shouldn't.Maybe I should just forget about."Mikan said to herself while walking.Then stopped.When someone caught her eye.He has beautiful amber eyes and raven hair.He was on a branch of a Sakura tree,reading his manga.

"Natsume..."Mikan murmured under her breath while blushing.Again.

Unfortunatley for her Natsume also noticed her.Then he motioned for her to come to the Sakura tree(where he is).Mikan saw this and had the are-you-talking-to-me-?-look(if there was).Natsume nodded.Mikan then hesitantly went to the same Sakura tree.

"Umm...I..uh..."Mikan stuttered,looking down in another direction.But then something smelled.It smelled like burnt hair.It seemed to smell like it was so near her.Maybe...

"AAAAHHHH!!!NATSUME MY HAIR!"Mikan exclaimed while running around like an idiot."Please put it off Natsume!"Just then the fire grew bigger."AAAHHH!!!"Mikan exclaimed more and ran faster than ever.Lucky for her Tsubasa and Misaki(they were in a cafetiria ordering lunch.) was near enough to hear her aswell as Hotaru but she was busy doing some 'things'.And one of those 'things'were blackmailing poor Ruka.

"Hey Tsubasa,isn't that Mikan running around...burning?"Misaki asked Tsubasa.Unfortunately for her he wasn't paying attention to her.Because he was ordering lunch.

_"Would you like like large fries and apple pie with that sir?"_the girl ind the counter said.

"Yes.Oh and add some pepperoni pizza in my order and umm..."Tsubasa goes on with ordering their lunch.

_----Misaki's POV----_

_'I wonder if he is ordering for the two of us or the whole Special Ability class?'_

_----End of POV----_

_"Okay is that all sir?"_the girl in the counter asked.

"Oh wait," he paused,then turned to Misaki "Misaki what do you want?".

Misaki sighed."Okay first of all was all of the food you ordered all for you?Second of all Mikan needs our help!"

"Huh?Mikan?Where?"Tsubasa asked innocently.Misaki pointed at the Sakura tree where Flame Prince(Natsume) and Burning Pricess(Mikan) are.After what Misaki said FINALLY sunk in Tsubasa's mind they then went to help poor Burning Princess.

"Natsume please put the fire off!"Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs,with pleading eyes at Natsume.Fortunately for her,someone caught Natsume's attention,which also distracted him from burnig his favorite brunette.

"Mikan are you alright ?"Tsubasa and Misaki said in unison.

"Andou..."Natsume said to himself ,glaring at the shadow equipped 'gentleman'.

"Waaah!Tsubasa!"Mikan cried,walking towards Tsubasa hugging him and cried."Natsume was burning my hair!" Mikan said while crying.Tsubasa was sweatdopping because he got two consecutive glares ,one from Misaki and one from Natsume.

After glaring at Tsubasa,Natsume jumped off the branch of the Sakura tree and set down his manga.

"Why don't you stop flirting with polka dots,Andou," Natsume said coldly "It dosen't look good when a highschool student is flirting with a middle school student."

Just then something hit Tsubasa(not literal).Then he smirked at the thought of it.He then put his arms around Mikan.And risked getting killed by Natsume and Misaki.

Although,Mikan felt awkward.So she wiggled her way out of Tsubasa's arms.And so that she can protest about what Natsume said.

"That's not true Natsume!Tsubasa and I wasn't flirting!"Mikan said,almost like shouting.

"Whatever."And with that Natsume started to walk away.

"Natsume wait!"Natsume stopped.

"I...I umm..."Mikan stuttered while blushing deep crimson.

'Go Mikan!'Tsubasa cheered for Mikan mentally.

'You can do it!'Misaki did the same.

'Go.You can do it Mikan' A jet black haired girl cheered for Mikan two trees away from them.

"What?"Natsume asked plainly and coldly.

"Umm...,"Mikan paused,then took a deep breath."Will you go to the festival with me?!"

_click..._

--------------------End of first chapter--------------------

**Author's note:**Sorry if its ugly.Its my first time here.Sorry about my wrong grammar.Please review.


	2. The Answer

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**The Festival**

_Summary:Four years have passed since Mikan first got into the Academy.Now that she is fourteen_

_she has bloomed into a beautiful flower,well..at least trying to.And everybody noticed that.Specially Natsume._

**Pairings**:NxM , RxH , TxMisaki and more...

_**Before...**_

"What?"Natsume asked plainly and coldly.

"Umm...,"Mikan took a deep breath."Will you go to the festival with me?"

_click..._

**-------**_Chapter two-------_

**----------The Answer----------**

Natsume was surprised at what Mikan asked him.He was expecting that she was going to ask Ruka or someone else.But then,he would never let Mikan go to the Festival with any other guy,so he has no choice but to say...

"Just don't embarass me in front of everyone anytime this week and until the festival."Natsume said yes...in his own special way.Well DUH!He can't just say yes in front of everyone that will ruin his reputation!

"Umm...does that mean...that you will go to the festival with me?"Mikan asked ever so innocently.

"I told you just don't embarass me anytime this week and until the festival.Or would you rather get burned?"And with that Natsume left.

"HEY!YOU STILL HAVEN'T ASWERED MY QUESTION!"Mikan shouted loud enough for Natsume to hear.Unfortunately she received no answer.

"Hey,Tsubasa did he say yes or no?"Mikan asked her sempai,hoping that he would say that Natsume said yes to her question.Although,when Tsubasa opened his mouth to answer Mikan,Misaki answer for him.

"Yes Mikan.Natsume said yes"Misaki said smiling at the fourteen year old brunette.

"Hey she was asking me!Not you!"Tsubasa protested.

"Well you are too slow."Misaki said in a sarcastic way.

"Ya I am going to have to agree with you on that Misaki."Mikan said.Leaving poor Tsubasa one-sided.

"But anyways,I am so happy that I am going to the festival with Natsume!"Mikan said happily.Tsubasa and Misaki sweatdropped.Because Mikan acted as if she won the lottery.Well it is like winning the lottery if you get the famous Black Cat,Natsume Hyuuga to go with you in a festival.

"I am guessing thats a late reaction?"Tsubasa whispered to Misaki.While Misaki nodded as a reply.

"Hey Mikan."Misaki called.

"What is it Misaki?"Mikan asked while walking towards Misaki.

"Just a piece of advice,don't tell anyone that you will go to the festival with Natsume just yet."Misaki whispered.

"Huh?Why not?"Mikan asked with a frown.

"Well if you tell someone,that someone will tell another person then it will then be told to the all the students of the Academy."

"Well at least no one will do anything to me...right?"Mikan asked

"Aren't you forgeting someone?"Tsubasa finally said.

"Who?"Mikan asked ever so innocently.

"Natsume and his fanclubs!"Misaki and Tsubasa loudly said in unison.

"What about them?"

"First of all Mikan if Natsume's fanclubs find out that you are going to the most ROMANTIC festival in the whole school year they will kill you for sure!"Tsubasa exclaimed,"And second of all if that dosen't kill you Natsume will surely burn you death!".

"Oh!Why didn't you tell me before I asked Natsume!You did know that I was going to ask him!"Mikan said.And if you were there you could see the terrified soul of Mikan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**THE NEXT DAY**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**MIKAN'S POV**_

Darn it I couldn't sleep at all last night because of what Misaki and Tsubasa told me.Anyways its only six in the morning and class dosen't start until eight-thirty.Maybe I should just take a bath and dress up.Then I will just stroll around the Academy.Wait!I could go to Hotaru and hang with her until its class.Ya.Thats what I will do.

As I took a bath I thought about what might happen in class today.After my ten minute body cleansing I took my clothes and put it on.Then as I was gathering my things I glanced at the clock.It was six twenty.If you ask me its still a lot of time.Well I am off to Hotaru!

While I was passing through the beautiful trees of the Academy,I spotted my favorite tree.My Sakura tree(the same Sakura tree where Natsume read before).As I walked towards my Sakura tree I spotted someone sleeping,it was a boy.I know its a boy because his hair was short.As I got closer to the boy,I noticed that there was a manga on the boys lap it was opened at about the middle section.Then I realized who it was.

"Natsume...?"I whispered soft enough for me and only me to hear.

I didn't want to disturb him.Because I might get burned.So I chose to leave him.But before that I took a closer look at him.Then I smiled.

"He looks so cute like this.He looks as if he hasn't got any problem."After my embarassing statement I took off and went straight to Hotaru's laboratory.

When I got there I passed through the machine that acts like a security guard.It let me in.Then I went to where Hotaru always makes new inventions.I knocked.Someone answered.It wasn't Hotaru though.It was Amanatsu.I asked her if Hotaru was there she no.I asked if she knew where Hotaru was.She said that she was already in the classroom.Since Hotaru wasn't here I then went to my new destination.My classroom.

As I got nearer to my new destination I passed by my Sakura tree.I glanced under the tree,to check if Natsume was still there.Although he was nowhere to be found.I took a glance at my wrist wastch.It was seven fifty a.m.I sighed then proceeded to my classroom.

When I got there I saw everyone in my middle school class.Someone was missing though and it was Natsume.Oh and I saw Hotaru selling video tapes of...(Mikan reads the flier)...**MIKAN SAKURA ASKING NATSUME HYUUGA TO THE FESTIVAL!ONLY 40 RABBITS!AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BUY TAPES THERE WOULD BE A SPECIAL SCREENING AT THE A.V.ROOM IN MS.IMAI'S LABORATORY FOR 30 RABBITS PER TICKET. **When I saw this I wanted to scream but I couldn't.Beacause if I did they would know that I was there and they would tease me about these tapes.And now I think I know why Natsume isn't here.Although I still don't know where he is.But what I do know is...that...on this very day...me,Mikan Sakura's nightmare begins...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's note:**Sorry again if its ugly.Sorry for my wrong grammar.For those who read my first chapter now do you know what that _click_ was at the end?...Anyways thank you for those who reviewed my first ever fanfic(this fic)!Even if its just a few it still means a lot to me.Being a begginer in all.Anyways please review! 3


	3. Could This Be Love?

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**The Festival**

_Summary:Four years have passed since Mikan first got into the Academy.Now that she is fourteen_

_she has bloomed into a beautiful flower,well..at least trying to.And everybody noticed that.Specially Natsume._

**Pairings**:NxM , RxH , TxMisaki and more...

_**Before...**_

...And now, I think I know why Natsume isn't here. Although I still don't know where he is. But what I do know is... that... on this very day... me, Mikan Sakura's nightmare begins...

---- **_Chapter Three -_---**

**-------- Could This Be Love? --------**

When Mikan saw this, she was surprised. She never thought that her so called 'bestfriend' would ever do this to her. Sure, Hotaru bullied her, but, Mikan never thought that she would video tape her asking Natsume to the MOST ROMANTIC festival in the whole school year. It was way too personal. Further more, she was convinced that Hotaru was not that kind of person. Obviously she was wrong. Hotaru WOULD do anything to get money.

"Oh Hotaru! How could you?!" Mikan said as she ran away from her classroom as hot tears streamed down from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, to her rosy cheeks and to her soft hands, covering her face as she simultaneously headed for her Sakura tree.

When Mikan finally reached her destination, she cried out loud. She didn't mind because no one else was there because it was classes already. So no one else but her was at least three blocks near her...or so she thought.

"Oh-h-how could H-Hotaru d-do this t-t-to me! She w-was s-supposed to be my bestfr-riend! How she v-video tap-pe me doing s-something th-that personal!" Mikan exclaimed, her voice shaking as more tears were produced by her.

"Don't shout will ya?! Someone is sleeping here." A person said above her.

"H-huh? Wh-who said th-that?" Mikan asked.

"Its me moron." The person said.

"Oh Natsume. Its you. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Mikan shot.

"Aren't you?" Natsume shot back.

"Good point." Mikan said as she wiped of her tears and simultaneously stood up and dusted her uniform.

"Where do you think you are going?" Natsume asked as he jumped off the branch of the Sakura tree where he was sleeping on.

"Somewhere else. You probably don't want me here." Mikan said; she was about to walk away when someone pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Natsume..." Mikan blushed as she said the name of the fourteen year old hugging her.

"You are not going anywhere, until you tell me what's bothering you." Natsume said; resting his head on Mikan's right shoulder.

"Natsume let me go!" Mikan ordered as she tried to get out of Natsume's tight embrace.But she failed, he was much too strong for her to rebel against.

"Not until you tell me what made you cry," He started. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

Mikan sighed as she faced Natsume with a small smile; with Natsume still embracing the Brunette.

"Fine. Let's sit down first." When Mikan and Natsume sat down, Mikan started to tell Natsume what happened.

Anyway, back to the classroom. It's already homeroom time in Mikan's classroom, and everybody was wondering where Natsume and Mikan was. Although, one did not wonder that much about them as much as the others have. And instead, she decided to study her book; until someone interrupted her.

"Hotaru, m-may I-I talk to you?" A blushing young blonde asked his fellow classmate, Hotaru.

"Sure Ruka." Hotaru said as they both exited the chaotic classroom.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hotaru asked curiosity taking over.

"I just wanted to know if you already have someone to go with for the night festival." Ruka asked with his back facing Hotaru.

"Why do you want to know?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"Because...I-I w-wanted to go w-with you in the festval. That is if you still don't have anyone to go with." When Ruka finished, Hotaru was blushing deep crimson just like Ruka. She wanted to say that she accepted it but, she was frozen. Too bad for her because when Ruka received no answer, he thought Hotaru was rejecting him.

"Well...I guess you don't want to go." Ruka said as he started to go when Hotaru spoke.

"Wait don't go yet. I haven't given you my answer." Hotaru said as she stepped towards Ruka with her head bowed down.

"My answer is...yes. I would definitely go to the festival with you." Hotaru said said as she looked up at Ruka with a barely noticable smile.

"Thank you Hotaru." Ruka said as they both held hands and looked at each other's eyes.

Anyway Mikan and Natsume was also in the hallway leading to their classroom. Oh yeah, Mikan finished telling Natsume about what Hotaru did, he was really mad.

"Natsume please don't hurt Hotaru!" Mikan tried to calm him but she failed everytime.

"Not after what she did to the both of us." He said as they both got nearer where Ruka and Hotaru were.

"Are you embarrassed being seen with me?" When Mikan said that they both stopped.

"But I thought you were mad at her." Natsume said.

"I know. But she's my best friend I can never stay mad at her too long." Mikan said with a sad smile.

"Whatever." Natsume said as he put on a calm expression and started walking.

"Does this mean that you're not going to hurt her?" Mikan asked as she followed Natsume.

"I won't...for you." Natsume said.

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan said as she hugged Natsume. Unfortunately, there was another pair of love birds were just thirty feet away from them. And the pair was Hotaru and Ruka.

When they got conscious of the other three's presence, they quickly pulled away from each other and went separate ways. Although, all of their faces had the same expression. Blushing with a small smile. Here are their thoughts.

'That was so embarrassing. I can't believe that I hugged him in front of Hotaru and Ruka! But why is my heart racing this fast when I think of him? Wait...No it can't be! But maybe...No way!...' -Mikan

'Darn. Why did she have to hug me when Ruka and Imai was there. What the hell! My heart is beating faster than ever when I think of that moron's smiling face. Maybe... No way in hell! This can't be! This...could this be...could...' -Natsume

'I can' believe I did that in front of Mikan and Natsume. Although, a part of me really liked the idea of me holding his hand. My heart is racing like a wild horse when I think of him...This...could this be?...Nah...but...could it?..' -Hotaru

'I can't believe I had the guts to do that in front of Mikan and Natsume. Although I really liked holding her hand. My heart its beating so fast whenever I am with her. Could this be?...'-Ruka

The four 'Could this be love?'.

------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** There...my long awaited chapter three. I am sorry. This is all I could think of right now. Sorry for my wrong grammar and wrong spelling. I am in a hurry coz' its late already and I still have exams. Anyway please review.

Thanks for all the people who reviewed me!


	4. Not What It Seems pt1

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**The Festival**

_Summary:Four years have passed since Mikan first got into the Academy.Now that she is fourteen_

_she has bloomed into a beautiful flower,well..at least trying to.And everybody noticed that.Specially Natsume._

**Pairings**: NatsumeMikan, RukaHotaru and TsubasaMisaki...

_**Before...**_

_When they got conscious of the other three's presence, they quickly pulled away from each other and went separate ways. Although, all of their faces had the same expression. Blushing with a small smile. Here are their thoughts._

_'That was so embarrassing. I can't believe that I hugged him in front of Hotaru and Ruka! But why is my heart racing this fast when I think of him? Wait...No it can't be! But maybe...No way!...' -Mikan_

_'Darn. Why did she have to hug me when Ruka and Imai was there. What the hell! My heart is beating faster than ever when I think of that moron's smiling face. Maybe... No way in hell! This can't be! This...could this be...could...' -Natsume_

_'I can' believe I did that in front of Mikan and Natsume. Although, a part of me really liked the idea of me holding his hand. My heart is racing like a wild horse when I think of him...This...could this be?...Nah...but...could it?..' -Hotaru_

_'I can't believe I had the guts to do that in front of Mikan and Natsume. Although I really liked holding her hand. My heart its beating so fast whenever I am with her. Could this be?...'-Ruka_

_The four 'Could this be love?'._

**----Chapter Four----**

**-----Not What It Seems pt.1 -----**

It is already five in the afternoon which means the Alice Academy students are now off from class. And all the while in class, the four, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka, did not have any contact what so ever with each other. And since the students are now off, some of course chose to stay in the classroom. There were only two left. A boy and a girl. And the weird part is, the boy was Natsume and the girl was Mikan. Surprisingly, neither was aware of the other's presence and the lights were closed aswell.

Silence filled the dark classroom.

'I can't beleive I hugged Natsume! Now how am I supposed to show my face to him now! Wahh! I hate myself!' Mikan thought as she banged her head against her mahogany desk which caused the other to hear anothers presence.

"Who's that?!" Natsume exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same question." Mikan said as she rubbed her forehead. And since the lights were closed and it was a bit dark already, he couldn't see anyone but a figure. But since he wanted to see who he was talking to, he lit a fire. And there he saw his future festival date, Mikan.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked him.

"Hmph." Was all Natsume could mutter. He then left leaving Mikan in the classroom.

"Natsume...what did I do...?" Mikan said tearing up. Although, someone interrupted her.

"Mikan? Is that you?" A young man a bit older than Mikan asked.

"Who are you!" Mikan exclaimed; standing up and taking a few steps back. Apparently, she couldn't see who it was since the lights were turned off and all she could see was a pitch black figure.

"It's me relax." The young man said as he turned the light switch on. And the young man was revealed to be non other than her sempai, Tsubasa Andou.

"Tsubasa! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked as she walked closer to Tsubasa.

"Well, I need your help." Tsubasa stated with a hint of sorrow and embarrassment in his voice.

"About what?" Mikan asked ever so innocently.

"About...Misaki..." Tsubasa said shyly.

"About Misaki? Why? What happened?" Mikan asked with a concerned tone.

"Well, that's it Mikan. Nothing happened. Nothing happened between Misaki and I."

"I don't get it." Mikan said, sounding denser than ever.

"I mean my relationship with Misaki. I don't want to be friends with her." Tsubasa said sitting on a chair.

"What? So if you don't want to be friends with her, what the hell are you doing here asking for my help?" Mikan asked.

Before Tsubasa replied, he took a deep breath and said, "IwanttobemorethanfriendswithMisaki." in one breath and in a really fast way. Surprisingly, Mikan the dense, understood it.

"Then why didn't you say so?!" Mikan exclaimed and perking up, taking her things then dragging her sempai by the arm.

--------------------

"Darn it! He escaped cleaning duty again! That Andou. I just don't know why I always put up with him." A young high school student said as she wandered through the Northern Forest but stopped in her tracks when she heard someone else.

"Who's there?!" The girl exclaimed as she turned around to reveal the identity of her follower. Surprisingly, the person following her revealed to be a male younger than her and has a star class higher than hers.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Harada." Natsume said cooly, walking towards her with his hands on his pockets.

"I am looking for Tsubasa. Have you seen him?" Misaki asked with hope in her amethyst eyes.

"No. And if I did, I would burn him first." Natsume stated as he walked further in, but stopped when he heard another male voice and another female voice.

"...would you go to the Festival with me..." Natsume and Misaki heard the male say.

"...of course..." They heard the female say.

"What the?! That sounds familiar..." Natsume said as he approached the male and female.

"Hey wait up!" Misaki said as she followed Natsume to where ever. When Natsume stopped, Misaki noticed how he went from calm to furious. But she didn't know why he was furious so she looked at the direction he was facing and there lied the answer to her question.

"As I thought. Darn that Andou, what is he doing with Mikan?!" Natsume exclaimed causing Mikan and Tsubasa to be interrupted.

"Misaki?!" Tsubasa exclaimed getting back to his feet.

"Natsume? Misaki? What are you two doing in here?" Mikan asked.

"I could ask you the same question. What in the hell are you doing with Andou!" Natsume shouted and walked to Tsubasa and grabbing him by the collar.

"Natsume! Stop this! It's not what it looks like!" Mikan said, trying to calm Natsume down.

"Misaki! Could you help me?!" Mikan asked as she tried to pull Natsume away from Tsubasa.

"I am sorry...Mikan...Tsubasa...Natsume and I must have interrupted something quite important. I am sorry I'll go now." Misaki said as she ran away from them with tears falling down with each step.

"Misaki! Wait!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he pushed Natsume out of the way causing Natsume to fall on Mikan. Tsubasa then ran after poor Misaki. Leaving Natsume and Mikan alone, with Natsume on top of Mikan.

"Misaki... I ...told ...you... to... wait... for... me." Tsubasa said; panting.

"..."

"Misaki..." Tsubasa said as he layed a hand on her right shoulder but after three seconds she slapped it away.

"Hey! What's up with you today?" Tsubasa asked; rubbing his hand.

"What do you mean?! What do you mean what's up with me? What about you?! Why did you ask Mikan to the Festival?!" Misaki said as she turned around with a crying face.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:** Well thats the first part of the chapter. I am so tired. I have to update my other story so I had to cut that. Hehe. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that you have given me for my past chapters! I love you guyz! Anyway, before you go, please leave me a review!

------------------------

**-Asucaga Hitomi**


	5. Part2 I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**The Festival**

**_Summary: Four years have passed since Mikan first got into the Academy. Now that she is fourteen __she has bloomed into a beautiful flower, well..at least trying to. And everybody noticed that. Specially Natsume._**

**Pairings: NatsumeMikan, RukaHotaru and TsubasaMisaki...**

_**Before...**_

_"Misaki..." Tsubasa said as he layed a hand on her right shoulder but after three seconds she slapped it away. _

_"Hey! What's up wit _

h you today?" Tsubasa asked; rubbing his hand.

_"What do you mean?! What do you mean what's up with me? What about you?! Why did you ask Mikan to the Festival?!" Misaki said as she turned around with a crying face._

**----Chapter Five----**

**-----Part two: I love you-----**

"What are you talking about Misaki?" The blue haired teenager asked with a quite perplexed expression.

"You know very well what I mean Tsubasa Andou! Why the hell did you ask Mikan to go to the Festival with you!" Misaki exclaimed; droplets of hot and salty water like substance streaming down from her Amethyst orbs.

"What? I never asked Mikan to the go with me to the festival! And plus, she's taken remember?! She already asked Natsume!" Tsubasa said loudly. Even waving his hands in the air to exaggerate his point.

"Well then, explain what Hyuuga and I heard!" Misaki exclaimed as inched closer to the shadow equipped Alice. When Misaki's words finally sunk in his brain, he then realized what she meant and blushed crimson red at this.

"Well? I am waiting Andou! Or would you rather get beaten up by my clones?! Hmm? Well, wha-" Misaki was cut-off by Tsubasa's warm and soft lips colliding with hers. At first, she tried to pull away, although soon found out that he had snaked his right arm around her waist and his left hand fixed on her head, slightly pulling her closer. So she had no choice to kiss back. But then Misaki noticed than the hand on her head was slightly loose , so she she took this chance to pull away. Although, she had two reasons, one, they had to breath and two, the moment was awkward.

A few seconds after the two parted lips, Misaki turned around causing her back to face Tsubasa. She was speechless.

'Oh my gosh! Did... I... actually... kissed... him ...?' Misaki thought as she rubbed her pinkish red lips softly.

"Wow. I never thought you would accept the kiss." Tsubasa said with a sheepish grin; startling the fellow teenager with his voice.

"Sh-shut up!" She stuttered but when she noticed, she covered her mouth and hoped that the navy blue haired Alice didn't notice.

"Hm? Did I just hear Misaki Harada stutter?" Tsubasa queried.

'Damn. He might act, look and be dense at times but he notices the details of such unimportant things!' Misaki thought.

"Just shut your mouth!" She shot.

"No You!" He shot back. "Why do you always have to be like that to me?! You always want to be in control! In a group project, in a fight in everything! You always scold me when I do something wrong but if its you and we correct you you get mad. Then you flirt with guys but when ask you to be their girlfriend you turn them down. You know you are such a slut!" This terrified Misaki, she has never seen him like this. Maybe she went too far. But all she said was shut up right? So why? But then all of the possibilities why he shouted at her was answered when he started laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Misaki asked with a flushed face.

"You should have seen your face! You actually thought I was serious? Haha!" Tsubasa was still laughing but then was stopped when he heard Misaki sob.

"I-I thou-thoug-thought y-you were se-ser-serious. I-I thought y-you m-meant th-that." Misaki stuttered; her soft hands covered her features while newly produced, hot and salty tears consumed some of the space.

"Misaki please don't cry! I didn't mean it! It was just a joke! Please please don't-" This time, it was he who was cut off by the gigling teenager before him.

"Huh?" Was all Tsubasa could mutter in his bewildered condition.

"Now who should look at who's face?!" Misaki asked trying to stop herself from gigling.

"Well I gotta' say I was pretty convinced that you were actually serious." He stated.

"Tsubasa tell me, if you weren't asking Mikan to the festival, then why did Natsume and I hear you asking her to the Festival?" Misaki asked, bringing the topic up again and looking directly into his indigo pupils, trying to find a lead to the answer of her conundrum.

"Well, it was all a big misunderstanding actually, I asked Mikan to _help _me ask someone to the Festival next week." Tsubasa stated, pulling the brim of his bonnet up to his cheek, hoping to cover the blush tinted on his features.

"And who might that be?" Misaki asked, pulling the bonnet up to its normal place and noticed the deep blush printed on her friend's face.

'Oh damn. She might be on to me. Oh well, might as well tell the truth. It's no use lying to her. She always knows wether I lie or tell the truth.' Tsubasa thought. It's true, he was a terrible liar to Misaki, but to anyone else, he's as good as telling the truth.

"Umm. You." Tsubasa muttered, then turning around. Misaki stared at her friend; startled. She did not know how what to do at times like this. Well, not really. Most of the shallow yet attractive male students in her division confessed to her a lot of times. Although, she had never experienced having someone she actually loves practically confess to her, in the middle of a most awkward conversation no less.

"Oh." Speechless, Misaki could no longer hold her emotions and decided that she should be as honest as her lover. So as a reply to his not-so-affectionate confession, she embraced him with all the love she could muster.

The feeling of her soft, satin like skin and warm arms encircling his own startled him. And he could swear that her breasts was pressed firmly against his back. He turned a deeper shade of red at this. If that is ever possible.

"I love you."

--------------------

Mikan and Natsume on the other hand were still in the same place of the last chapter's recent scene.

Currently, Natsume is sitting down on the grassy feild, damping his wounds with the shirt he wore which he had recently soaked in a nearby river. Mikan however, was oblivious to the fact that Natsume was now revealing his muscular well tanned chest. She was too busy fiddling with her long and silky hair.

There was an uncomfortable silent atmosphere that tore the two apart. All they could hear were the sound of the cicadas and the sound of running water from the nearby river.

A moment later, the eerie silence was broken by a cry of agony. Mikan searched where the person in pain was located however found none. Another cry was heard although it seemed louder. Mikan searched again and now found who it was. It was none other than the raven haired young teenager behind her.

"Natsume?! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Mikan questioned and walked towards him, but stopped in her tracks when she realized something. "Umm. Na-Natsume w-why are you shi-shirtless?"

"Shut up!" Natsume shot. He was in no mood to talk right now. Well, he is never in the mood to talk. When someone got into his nerve, he would just shout and they would automatically go away. Probably afraid of what the dangerous ability type Alice would do to them. But not Mikan. She was no longer afraid of his bad mouth. She was used to it. She always fought back. May it be phisically or verbally.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you always like this to me?! You always make fun of me and push me around. I thought you and I were actually becoming friends after all these years. In one minute you're kind then the next you're back to you're old and rude self! I mean what is wrong with you?! Damn it! Why don't you answer me?!-"

"Because I love you god damn it!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Wow. I never wrote anything that has so much swearing. Oh well. I finished the fifth chapter in the middle of my examination period.

Anyway, this chapter is MisakiTsubasa centric. This is just a temporary fifth chapter. I could rewrite it if you want. But it might take a week or so. REVIEW PLEASE!

**Asucaga Hitomi**


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**The Festival**

**Summary: **Four years have passed since Mikan first got into the Academy. Now that she is fourteen _she has bloomed into a beautiful flower, well..at least trying to. And everybody noticed that. Specially Natsume._

**Pairings: NatsumeMikan, RukaHotaru and TsubasaMisaki...**

_**Before...**_

_"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you always like this to me?! You always make fun of me and push me around. I thought you and I were actually becoming friends after all these years. In one minute you're kind then the next you're back to you're old and rude self! I mean what is wrong with you?! Damn it! Why don't you answer me?!-"_

_"Because I love you god damn it!"

* * *

_

**Chapter Six:**

**Surprise**

* * *

"You what?" Mikan queried, slightly confused at his sudden confession. 

"I love you." Natsume said, slightly repeating his recent line. Upon hearing her long awaited line, Mikan's eyes welled up while a smile crept upon Natsume's lips as she walked towards him.

"Oh Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran towards him and embraced his from with love and passion. (**A/N:** This part has been repeated a lot of times. It is so SAPPY!)

"Hey polka dots- aghh!" Natsume began, "Please- don't choke me!- ackk!" Natsume exclaimed while Mikan complied.

"I am sorry." Mikan apologized then noticed the position that they are in. Mikan was on top of Natsume with him topless. And she was also straddling him in his 'special spot' causing them to flush either out of embarrassment or because of the heat surrounded them. Though it was night time, it was still quite hot.

And Natsume, being smart and all, he was the first one to make a move. Guess what he did. He just pushed Mikan off (**A/N:** And injured her ankle FYI.)with a knowing smile. Although, how come? Wasn't he supposed to feel ashamed?

"Ow! That hurt Natsume! Why did you do that?! Why I'll get you- ah!" A cry of agony escaped Mikan's lips while Natsume stood up and dusted himself and walked up to Mikan. And carried her bridal-style.

Mikan, being slightly embarrassed at his actions, asked a very cliche question. "Natsume? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm bringing you back to your room. You are injured right?" Natsume asked with a slight enjoyment in his voice as he simultaneously walked throughout the forest. Still carrying the light weight brunette. With of course, a lot of protests coming from his victim which irritated the raven haired.

"Natsume, please! I can walk! I am no damsel in distress! Now put me down!" Mikan protested and Natsume 'happily' complied to her suggestion with that knowing smile again. So being the 'gentleman' that he is, he let the woman get what she wanted, so he let her down. Hardly and roughly.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Mikan asked rubbing her head.

"You said you wanted me to let you down." Natsume answered defensively with his hands craddling his head.

"Ya but..." Mikan murmured with a frown printed on her features. Which Natsume obviously saw. He then went in front of Mikan with his back facing her. And then sat.

"Natsume? What are you doing?" Mikan asked, bewildered at his sudden action.

"I'll carry you to your dorm. Now get on." Natsume commanded. While Mikan hesitantly complied.

At first, there was an uneasy feeling that Mikan felt. I mean, who wouldn't feel wierd? She was being carried to her dorm room by the one she admires accompanied with an injured ankle and may I remind you her companion was topless? She felt his broad shoulders as she held onto him as if she was hanging for her dear life.

A while later, they reached Mikan's dorm room and they are currently in front of her door while Natsume attempted to wake up his companion.

"Oi Polka dots. Wake up." Natsume said while simultaneously attempting to wake up the brunette.

_'Crap. How can Imai put up with her all these years?'_ Natsume thought as he laid Mikan down on the cream carpeted floor, gently. When he victoriously set her down without making her wake from her deep slumber, he searched for her room key. He searched everywhere. Her vest, her skirt pockets (With him finding out her undergarment for today was pink and black stripes printed in the thin fabric.)and even her shirt's breast pocket. However, the key remained unfound. So he decided to do the first thing that came up to his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Mikan's eyes fluttered open, her vision still blurred. She yawned, stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then got her lazy ass out of the bed she was in and went to a random room. When Mikan realized that she was not where she was supposed to be, she went back to the room where the bed she was recently in layed. She then saw a figure under the sheet she was formerly under. 

'Oh my gosh. What am I doing in this place? And what is that?!' Mikan thought, referring to the figure under the sheets. She then went out of the supposed bedroom and went to a more extravagant one.

'And this is definitely not MY room.' Mikan thought again. referring to the beautiful room she inhabited. The room was filled with very expensive material things. There was a cream colored three-seater couch/sofa, a few pairs of white curtains to cover the full-lenght windows and accompanied by a few copper colored thin short ropes when tied. There was also a plasma T.V. colored silver, with surround system as well as a glass coffee table that lied before the couch/sofa. The floor was marble tiled unlike the room she was recently in which was covered in cream colored carpet. And there were a few more things which she did not know what to call. Although, for a two-star student, this was not how HER room looked like. It was not extravagant at all.

"What... is... this... place...?" Mikan stammered. She was bewildered.

'How come I got into this place? The last thing I remembered was that Natsume was carrying me. He said he was going to take me to my dorm. Then I fell asleep.' Mikan paused for a while for she analyzed the happenings. Then it hit her.

"If this isn't my room. Then could it be that... this is ..." Before Mikan finished her sentence, she was cut off by an ever so familiar voice.

"Yes. It's my room." The person said. Mikan then turned around to unmask the culprit of this crime. And as she expected, it was non-other than the infamous Black Cat, Natsume Hyuuga who was only wearing a robe that was untied and dark BLUE boxer shorts.(**A/N:** I am just emphasizing that for my friend Nikako.) Revealing once again, his muscular chest to the young teenager.

When Mikan saw what Natsume wore, she remembered that she hadn't seen what she was wearing, so she went to a nearby full lenght mirror she saw earlier on when she was examining the room. And there, she was shocked to see herself only wearing the long white dress shirt she always wore for uniform that ended up to half of her mid-thigh.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was the ugliest chapter I ever made. It just popped out. Well then, there is a few more chapters for this story and its bye-bye. I know I have a lot of punctuation and grammatical errors. And I hope you forgive me for that. 

I thank everyone who reviewed me for my recent chapters. Specially 'Asucaga Hitomi fan'. I was really flattered that you think I am that of a great writer. Although I do not completely agree with you. I would also like to thank my readers even those who have not reviewed me. Thanks to you guys, I reached my personal record of hits. I have over 3200 hits currently, and even though it is not as accurate as it may be, I still thank you all.

**-Asucaga Hitomi**


	7. Innocent Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**The Sakura Festival**

**Summary:** Mikan invites Natsume to the special festival. Dramas ensue before the special day-a misunderstanding between Misaki and Tsubasa, some sweet scenes between our other pairings, not to mention...someone just got Mikan's proposal all on tape.

**Pairings: NatsumeMikan, RukaHotaru and TsubasaMisaki...**

_**Before...**_

_When Mikan saw what Natsume wore, she remembered that she hadn't seen what she was wearing, so she went to a nearby full lenght mirror she saw earlier on when she was examining the room. And there, she was shocked to see herself only wearing the long white dress shirt she always wore for uniform that ended up to half of her mid-thigh._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven:**

**Innocent Kiss**

* * *

"Wh-what am I-I wearing!" Mikan interjected. Well, who could blame her? She was wearing a shirt which barely covered her and in another person's room no less! For all she knows they might even have done _it_. 

"Your shirt. Don't blame me. It's your bad taste." Natsume nonchalantly stated as he went towards a random room. Mikan on the other hand, just stood there in an inappropriate choice of clothing; watching the male being disappear to the room behind the mahogany door.

"I can't believe what just happened! What in the world am I doing in Natsume's room?!" Mikan interjected once more.

"Shut your mouth polka dots. You'll wake everyone in the dorm." Natsume said as he re-appeared from the room he recently inhabited however now accompanied by a navy blue mug with the numbers 11, 3, 4 and another number 1 painted along the glossy surface, which contained some hot steaming cocoa. Causing Mikan's stomach to growl in hunger. Natsume smirked at this.

"I think your stomach is hungry polka dots." Natsume said then sipping some of the hot and sweet substance. Mikan's stomach growled even more, although this time, she blushed hot pink at this.

"Well, what do you expect? It's so early in the morning!" Mikan said, practically shouting, startling Natsume in the proccess possibly even leading him to choke.

"Ano...Natsume? Are you okay?" Mikan queried with a noticable amount of care in her eyes and tone.

"Uh yeah." Natsume simply stated with an unexpected small yet noticable smile printed along his handsome features. Which the brunette bashfully replied with a deep flush of crimson.

"Uh...so how did I end up in your room?" Mikan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh. If you want the full details go to Imai's place." Natsume answered.

"Hotaru? How did she get in the picture?" Mikan asked quite shocked at the answer the raven haired gave.

"Ya. Don't you remember?" Natsume queried; lifting the mug and walking up towards another random room.

"Obviously not." Mikan said. She then fixed her slightly unbuttoned shirt and went to the room where Natsume went through.

"Hey Natsume, where is the bathroom? I want to take a shower." Mikan asked with an unusual tone.

"Go find it for yourself." Natsume replied as he left the girl inside the now known kitchen.

"Hmph! Fine!" Mikan exclaimed once more before barging into several rooms.

Fifteen minutes later, she found the bathroom. It was big considering it was only Natsume used it. The bathroom was about half of their elementary classroom. The walpaper was cream colored with white ivory tiles for the floor. There was a half-length mirror and a chrome colored sink to match the atmosphere. There were also a fair number of wall and ceiling lights around the bounderies of the bathroom. And obviously, there was a shower, a toilet and a slightly large bathtub. There was also a table and a small honey-wheat colored cabinet which contained all the materials for bathing. And as well as several towel and bath robe stands/racks along the sides of the room.

"Wow. I never thought there was such a pretty bathroom." Mikan murmured as she let the luke-warm liquid substance run along her slender soap cloaked body, and gently rubbing it away as more water ran.

A few moments after she cleansed herself, she took a random towel and robe from the stand/rack. She then first set aside the robe to dry herself with the maroon colored towel. Then she proceeded to her hair however, wore the robe first. After she fairly dried her still quite wet locks, she wiped the blurry mirror as she brushed her teeth.

A minute passed and Mikan has returned evrything inplace except the small sized white robe that clung to her every curve. The robe only lasted until her midthigh. She then exited the room. With only one thought in her mind.

'How come Hotaru knows?' Mikan thought as she bumped to Natsume. Apparently, they did not only meet bodies but also meet the other's lips. Since Mikan was a lot lighter than Natsume, she lost her balance and fell with him on top.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The shortest chapter I ever made. So how was it? I hope it wasn't that horrific. If ever it was, I beg for your forgiveness. Well, I made this in two hours, so it might not be very good. So sorry. And sorry for my grammar and punctuation!

I am too busy to type an author's note right now so...yeah.

Thank you for supporting me everyone! Feel free to comment okay?! And I reached 4480! Yay! Oh well, just because I got so much hits doesn't mean the story is good right?

So please review!

**Asucaga Hitomi**


	8. First Aid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**The Sakura Festival**

**Summary:** Mikan invites Natsume to the special festival. Dramas ensue before the special day-a misunderstanding between Misaki and Tsubasa, some sweet scenes between our other pairings, not to mention...someone just got Mikan's proposal all on tape.

**Pairings:** NatsumeMikan, RukaHotaru and TsubasaMisaki...

_**Before...**_

_'How come Hotaru knows?' Mikan thought as she bumped to Natsume. Apparently, they did not only meet bodies but also meet the other's lips. Since Mikan was a lot lighter than Natsume, she lost her balance and fell with him on top.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **

**'First-Aid'**

* * *

A lound thump was heard in the Hyuuga prodigy's room. Which was caused by he himself and his partner, Mikan. They parted after a few seconds, with faces flushed with embarrassment.

"Uhm... I better, uhh... I better g-get my cl-clothes..." And with that, Mikan clung to her towel and ran off to find the room where she recently slept, leaving Natsume still lying on the ground; speechless and flushed.

"What...was...that..?" Natsume muttered as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

On the other side of the wall, Mikan was still searching for the bed room.

"Oh...where is... that darn...room!" Mikan said, panting hardly as she leaned on one of the walls for she tried to catch her breath.

'Why did I have to be so careless! Now it'll be awkward! Even if I know how he feels for me, I know he will too! Oh darn you Mikan!' She argued with herself until she felt an unfamiliar aura behind her.

'Wha-what's that behind me? Oh no! Maybe its Natsume! Oh no... what do I do?' Mikan thought. As the aura grew closer to her, a shaddow appeared next to hers on the wall. When the shaddow of heaven knows what, or rather who over lapped Mikan's, that when she started to panic.

'Oh no... now what do I do? I don't want to die yet! I need to see grampa first and-and more things! I am too young!' And with that, Mikan just did what first crossed her mind, punch him/her/it. So, Mikan took a deep breath, closed her eyes and-

"KYAAA!!!" Mikan interjected, putting her left fist in front of her with her right holding her towel in place and hitting the person/thing before her. And it turned out to be who she thought it would be.

"Agh! What the hell was that for?!" He shouted; rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Oh my gosh Natsume! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Mikan said quite loudly, she then again looked for the room, which she fortunately found next to her.

"Tch... I never knew that girl could punch so hard..." Natsume muttered, also rubbing his red cheek.

A few minutes passed when Mikan finally exited the bedroom. Mikan quietly closed the door, and looked for her raven haired partner. She looked everywhere but the only place that she would not dare look, the bathroom.

"Hey Natsume? Are you there?" Mikan asked, pounding the door a few times until she heard a cry or agony. Which obviously made, being the scatterbrain that she is, panic and forget everything she just did or thought of.

"OH NO NATSUME! I'LL HELP YOU!" And with that usual statement, she barged in the door only to find Natsume trying to do something with his cheek.

"Uhh...Natsume? What are you doing?" Mikan asked densely.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Natsume stubbornly answered, also muttering a few bad words.

"Uhm...uhh...shave?" Mikan replied walking closer to him.

"No stupid! First-Aid." Natsume stated, simultaneously facing Mikan who was now beside him.

"Oh really? Then how come you have shaving cream all over your face?" Mikan asked as she beamed Natsume the smirk she never wore on her face.

"Shaving...cream?" Natsume was dumbstruck. He never made a mistake about these things before so why now? Mikan was trying hard not to laugh at the face Natsume wore but to no avail, she cracked up.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!..." Mikan continously laughed with many complaints coming from the Black Cat.

"What is so funny! Stop laughing!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Hahahahah!!!..." However, Mikan's laughter was cut off by shaving cream being applied on her face. She then truned to the culprit with a pathetic face, which strangely made Natsume crack up.

"Hahahaha!!!" Natsume laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face! Hahahahahahaha!!!..." And with that, Natsume was then joined by Mikan. They both were having such a laugh filled time that they didn't notice what the situation was, that is, until someone interrupted them.

"Well, well. I see you two are having fun..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_How was it? Bad? Good? Horrible? Enough? For this chapter, I rushed my thoughts that's why it's how it turned out. Although I did find Natsume to be very OOC and honestly, I thought that this chapter was horrible. I _might _re-edit this one but then, maybe not. But knowing me, I wouldn't. Though I will try. I also have to mind my other story so, it might take a long time._

_ I wouldn't blame anyone if they won't review anymore because I understand. This one lacks description and thought. In other words, this is crap. I know you might be wondering why don't I just do what I think it lacks instead of blabbering? Well, there is one reason to everything we do, and in this case, its lazyness._

_ And sadly, I have lost experience in writing so please bear with me. I'll happily accept reviews, advices, flames and concrits (constructive criticisms). But just as what I have said in the earlier chapter, I thank each and everyone of you for accepting me in the FF.N world. For my readers, reviewers and possibly flamers, I thank you for giving your time to give me a review. Thank you very much! I hope you will still read the upcoming chapter.  
_

_yours truly,_

_**Asucaga Hitomi**  
_


	9. A Sweet And Salty Second Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**The Sakura Festival**

**Summary:** Mikan invites Natsume to the special festival. Dramas ensue before the special day-a misunderstanding between Misaki and Tsubasa, some sweet scenes between our other pairings, not to mention...someone just got Mikan's proposal all on tape.

**Pairings:** NatsumeMikan (Main), RukaHotaru (Secondary) and TsubasaMisaki (Hint)...

_**Before...**_

"Hahahaha!!!" Natsume laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face! Hahahahahahaha!!!..." And with that, Natsume was then joined by Mikan. They both were having such a laugh filled time that they didn't notice what the situation was, that is, until someone interrupted them.

"Well, well. I see you two are having fun..."

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**A Sweet And Salty Second Kiss**

* * *

Mikan stopped laughing as soon as she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw a young raven haired female who was wearing the same uniform as she was just yesterday. And she then realized who it was. 

"Hotaru! What are you doing here?!" Mikan asked cheerfully as she stood up with an attempt to hug Hotaru. But then, surprisingly, Hotaru accepted her hug. Even if Mikan was literaly wearing shaving cream. And Mikan, being Mikan, didn't even notice the curve on Hotaru's lips and just continued to hug her. The real surprising part was, it wasn't a smirk, but a glowing smile. And even though Mikan didn't notice it, there _was _someone who did.

"Hey Imai, what's with that smile?" Natsume queried while wiping the shaving cream off his handsome face with a cream towel he got from the rack. And when Natsume pointed out Hotaru's un-common smile, Mikan became hyper.

"Wow Hotaru! Natsume's right! You're smiling! You look so pretty!" Mikan said happily and kept jumping like a little kid as she hugged Hotaru. Which like any other person would react, she got annoyed and shot her baka gun... well maybe not like anyone.

"Oh Hotaru can't you just lighten up a bit for once?" Mikan said a bit jokingly when she landed right on Natsume's lap. And got him covered in shaving cream... once again.

"Polka dots, you got me covered in shaving cream again!" Natsume said angrily.

_'Sheesh, Natsume is so grumpy.' _Mikan thought. And since she didn't want to get hurt more than she already is, she decided to change the subject.

"So Hotaru, why did you come here anyway?" Mikan asked while she wiped herself with the same cream towel Natsume used earlier to wipe the shaving cream off himself.

"Well, I just decided to give you back your key." Hotaru said with, now not a smile but a smirk. As Hotaru finished her reply, she paused. Mikan on the other hand waited for Hotaru to give back her room key.

"So where is it?" Mikan asked impatiently, while wiping the shaving cream off Natsume's face without any permission. And this made Natsume blush because Mikan was on his lap for starters, second she was wiping shaving cream off him so lovingly and the fact that her face was so close to his.

"I'll give it to you... But not now. I wouldn't want to interrupt any longer. I just dropped by to tell you that. Oh and go to my room before noon. We'll have to look for a Yokada for you for the Sakura Festival tomorrow." And with that, Hotaru left and closed the door.. Of the bathroom that is.

Mikan and Natsume were still staring at the door and an eerie silence enveloping the room. None of them spoke up and Natsume just got redder than ever because he knew what Hotaru meant. He looked at Mikan, her expression was just the same. Which only meant one thing.

_'She didn't understand what Imai meant. Why did I even bother thinking about it.' _Natsume thought and sighed out of disappointment though he doesn't know why he's disappointed. But Mikan heard his sigh and it became the alarm that brought her back to reality.

"Hey are you alright? You look kinda red. Are you sick?" Mikan asked worriedly as she stared deep into Natsume's auburn eyes. She looked like she was going to cry just for the fact Natsume didn't look well.

She then lifted her right hand which was free from any shaving cream and put it on Natsume's forehead and the other on hers. He was definitelty warmer than usual but then, Mikan noticed something. Natsume looked at her in a way she just can't describe. And so, the result was she too burned up and reddened.

"I-I... uhh... sh-should wipe t-the shaving cr-cream off me f-first..." Mikan stuttered and was caught off guard when Natsume pulled her closer to his face.

Mikan was only inches away from kissing him and putting shaving cream again on his handsome face because apparently, she didn't quite finish wiping the shaving cream off her and proceeded on cleaning Natsume.

"Mikan..." Natsume said as Mikan started to tremble at the sound of her name being said by his voice. She looked at him for a moment and saw that his expression was softer. She tried to avert his eyes and tried to make space but he noticed and hugged her so tight it made Mikan's heart pump so loud she was sure he could feel it too because she could feel his and they were just the same.

Very soon, Mikan returned his love-filled hug with her own. She wanted to kiss him but she was too afraid.

_'Oh my gosh... What should I do? Should I just stay like this? Should I kiss him? I know he loves me, but what if that changes 'coz I'm such a bad kisser?' _Mikan's thought started to become too much for her and started to cry.

"Mikan? Are you alright? What's happening? Why are you crying?" Natsume became worried almost instantly and tried to keep her as calm as possible and tried to be calm himself.

"I'm just... scared..." Mikan answered and just hugged him more. Natsume hugged her as well, but he broke a few inches apart from her, just enough for him to talk to her while they could still see each other.

"Mikan, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." Natsume apologized but Mikan understood what he meant. Then Mikan nodded then she closed her eyes as more tears fell on her red cheeks. Natsume on the other hand, wiped some tears and shaving cream off her cheeks and put one of his hands behind her head and pulled her closer until his lips were on hers.

Mikan kissed back and put her arms around his neck to pull him even closer as his free hand pulled her body closer to his. They parted for a short moment just to catch some air but continued again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_I apologize to everyone for not updating soon. I won't blame you if you hate me or not review anymore but just read my profile for my explanation. Please be considerate. I'm just so busy._

_Anyway, this chapter was rushed so don't think I took so much time and only came up with this. The truth is, I already did the chapter before but I lost it and forgot what I wrote in it so I just came up with a crappy substitute._

_Oh and sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings!_

**Asucaga Hitomi**


	10. Shopping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**The Sakura Festival**

**Summary:** Mikan invites Natsume to the special festival. Dramas ensue before the special day-a misunderstanding between Misaki and Tsubasa, some sweet scenes between our other pairings, not to mention...someone just got Mikan's proposal all on tape.

**Pairings:** NatsumeMikan (Main), RukaHotaru (Secondary) and TsubasaMisaki (Hint)...

_**Before...**_

_"Mikan, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." Natsume apologized but Mikan understood what he meant. Then Mikan nodded then she closed her eyes as more tears fell on her red cheeks. Natsume on the other hand, wiped some tears and shaving cream off her cheeks and put one of his hands behind her head and pulled her closer until his lips were on hers._

_Mikan kissed back and put her arms around his neck to pull him even closer as his free hand pulled her body closer to his. They parted for a short moment just to catch some air but continued again._

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Shopping**

* * *

Hotaru closed the door behind her, smiling as she did. 

'Well, Mikan is certainly getting heated up with Natsume.' She thought to herself. She continued walking until she reached the outside of the dorm.

* * *

Mikan pulled back from Natsume, panting heavily. Her hands were still around his neck and she was still on his lap. Natsume on the other hand leaned on the cement wall of the bathroom with his hands around his precious cherry blossom.

Mikan's face was completely flushed and had sweat trickling down her face. Same goes for Natsume. His hair was a bit damp, he struggled to catch his breath and his cheeks were tinted red.

"Na... Natsume..." Mikan stuttered, unsure of what to say. She hesitated to look straight into his beautiful ruby orbs but soon mustered the guts to do so. They were both lost for words. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other, so they just stared at each other. Studying the other's face.

'_She's so... beautiful.'_ Natsume thought as he ran his hand along Mikan's silky brown hair. Mikan was caught of guard but she soon relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Natsume..." Mikan mumbled. She never felt anything like what Natsume was making her feel. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out, yet, she felt a warm feeling inside.

Natsume had never showed his true affections to anyone. Specially not towards Mikan. At first, he never understood why he felt so nervous around her, but of course he never showed it. However, as time passed, little by little, he figured out why. She was the only one who truly showed him how to care for someone and beat all the odds just to be with that person.

"Mikan, I love you." Natsume whispered in her ear. Mikan's eyes opened, and once again, hazel met ruby. She looked at his eyes, trying to find any sign that would say he was just bluffing. But all she saw was a soft and slightly vulnerable Natsume Hyuuga. Dare I say, with a blush spread across his cheeks?

Mikan was lost for words yet again. She knew how he felt, but she never told him how she felt. She just smiled and hugged him. Natsume returned the favor.

* * *

It was already afternoon and Central Town was slightly crowded with female students who desperately tried to look for their Yokadas at the last minute for the Sakura Festival tomorrow evening. 

"Hotaru!" Mikan called to her best friend who was behind a bush with a video camera.

"Hotaru! I'm sorry I took so long. It's just that I went to your room and Amanatsu told me to go to Central Town so-" Mikan was cut off by Hotaru's hand covering her mouth, preventing her to speak. Hotaru looked at her as Mikan shot her a confused look. Hotaru said no words. Instead, she continued filming. Curious, Mikan looked at who or what she was filming.

It was Tsubasa with Misaki.

They were shopping for Yokadas ever so sweetly in a nearby shop. Misaki held up a blue Yokada that had yellow flowers printed on it. However, she was not the one wearing it.

"Misaki, do I _really_ have to wear this?_ You're_ the one going to _wear_ it after all!" Tsubasa protested. He was blushing furiously because of all the stares and giggles the people who passed around gave him.

"Now, now Tsubasa. Don't whine. You're already in highschool for goodness' sake! Now just be quiet and wear that Yokada." Misaki said as she looked through more Yokadas on the rack.

"But Misaki!" Tsubasa whined some more but stopped when Misaki started to tear up.

"I-...I thought you said... You loved me!" Misaki acted as she covered her face with her hands. Tsubasa panicked.

"Okay, okay! Don't cry anymore Misaki! I promise I won't whine anymore. Just, stop crying... Please?" Tsubasa said as he tried to calm her down. Misaki then grinned evilly as she removed her hands from her face.

"Ha! Gotcha! Now you have to try on all of these too!" Misaki said as she handed him a few more pairs of colorful Yokadas. Tsubasa sighed.

'_She has a doppleganger Alice, and yet _I'm_ the one she wants to torture.'_ Tsubasa looked at Misaki who looked at more Yokadas. '_I'll never understand girls._'

* * *

Mikan then decided to leave Hotaru with her blackmailing business and go look for a Yokada herself. 

She walked around Central Town, looking at some stores that sold Yokadas. But it seems that she couldn't find any one that would flatter her.

"Any luck Mikan?" A female voice said from behind Mikan. She turned around to see who that voice belonged to and smiled sadly.

"Actually, no. I just can't find a Yokada that would suit me Hotaru." Mikan said as she sighed. "I bet all the good ones are already taken since it's already afternoon."

"Don't worry, we'll find one." Hotaru said as she gave Mikan another genuine smile while patting her back gently.

"Thanks Hotaru."

* * *

The two girls continued to look for Yokadas that would match their taste. But even when the sun is dipped down the horizon, they still couldn't find one. And they were left with one more store. 

"I hope we could find some now Hotaru..." Mikan said worriedly to her best friend who just nodded as they entered the store.

"Good afternoon Madames. May I assist you with anything?" A robot asked them.

"It's alright, we were just going to browse the Yokadas you have." Mikan said as she smiled politely. The robot then left them.

Mikan looked around the Yokadas that hung on the racks until something caught her eye.

It was a beautiful light pink Yokada with cherry blossoms printed on it.

It had caught Mikan's eye almost instantly and she grabbed it, claiming it as hers. She smiled victoriously as she proceeded to the counter.

"That would be 350 Rabbits please." The robot said to Mikan as her eyes widened in shock. She did not know what to say to her since she doesn't have enough money.

'Oh no, what am I going to do? I am so stupid! Why didn't I look at the price?!' Mikan thought. However, her prayers were soon answered when Hotaru came to purchase her Yokada.

"Can you please include this?" Hotaru asked.

"That would be a total of 700 Rabbits please." The robot said. Hotaru handed her the money. Seconds later, the robot gave her their Yokadas in a plastic.

"Thank you come again."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_Yay! I'm finally done with the tenth chapter! Anyway, I might add a few more chapters in here. But expect that it wouldn't be more than three or two chapters. _

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I'm fully aware that it seems rushed, honestly, it's because it is. I did this in one sitting. It's longer though, I tell you that. It's quite a boring chapter. I also know that some of the parts in the story may be out of the original idea. I had a really hard time in doing this so please have mercy on me. I did everything I could to make this chapter possible._

_I deeply apologize for my laziness, wrong grammar, wrong spellings and all that you will complain about in the future. I just hope that you could forgive me. _

_I _desperately_ need to know what to improve on so please review of PM me so that I can be better. _

_Your truly,_

**Asucaga Hitomi**


End file.
